My Destiny
by Chemistratic-Terry
Summary: Both Olivia and Fitz are entering their first year of college. Through every trial and tribulation, they will be there for the other, every step of the way.
1. Chapter 1

"Fitz, honey, we're almost there!" his mother Julie Grant announced.

Fitzgerald Grant nodded at her words, turning his head back to the window, as he put up the volume of the music in his headphones. A sign caught his eye. _8 miles to Princeton University_. He was excited; first year of college, finally going away to have a sense of independence and freedom, but most importantly, no Big Jerry to breathe down his neck with his every move.

Fitz loved his father, truly, but the tough love act was getting old. He didn't want to end up resenting the old man, so he chose to go to college nowhere near Santa Barbara, his hometown. He hadn't accompanied Fitz and his mother on the plane ride to New Jersey, too busy being a Senator. He told Fitz to mind his grades, and fall in with the right crowd, so that his credentials would be all set when it was his time to become Governor.

He had to admit, he was a little nervous. Going so far from home, not knowing anyone on the east coast. But he wasn't too worried. Fitz was as charming as they come, he was bound to make friends soon.

Fitz let out a sigh, his butterflies becoming more adamant as they got closer and closer to their destination. He closed his eyes, silently hoping that everything went okay.

* * *

"Shit Liv, this is so exciting!" her best friend Abby squealed. "We're going to college, we're gonna meet hot guys, get laid like ALL the time. Well, I don't know about you, but I sure am!"

Olivia Pope had the tendency to tune her fiery best friend out when she began to talk about sex. It wasn't that she didn't care about what was being said, but she had only had sex twice in her life, and it was with her ex-boyfriend, Edison Davis. And it was terrible, so she never felt a strong desire to ever have it again.

"Abs, please. You can have all of the sex you want, just don't mention it to me. How much longer do we got?"

"Hmmm…." Abby looked at the GPS. "Looks like about another 8 miles til we get there. You know, I can't believe we really left Santa Barbara for some fucking snow."

"We didn't leave for snow, we left to get away from our pasts, and start our lives anew on the East Coast. You didn't have to come if you didn't want to, Abby. You know that."

Abby sighed. "I needed to get away from Charles. It's pathetic, after everything he put me through, I still love him. I still feel like we might get married one day."

Olivia turned in her seat to face Abby. "And if that ever happens, even against my wishes, I still won't leave your side. Hell, I'll probably whup his ass with a tire iron or something." Olivia joked.

The girls laughed, changing the subject to their classes and what they expected of their newfound freedom.

One thing was for certain; **Princeton University had no idea what it was in for.**

* * *

**So this came to mind like an hour ago, and I wanted to see where I go with it. Let me know what you guys think, and I promise to keep writing You're The One That I Want. Reviews are loved and appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Make sure you keep on top of your grades. And make sure you're nice to your roommates. And please don't drink too much, I know it's college, but please, Fitzy."

Fitz laughed, pulling his mom into a hug, before kissing her forehead. "Aw, is mama bear coming to the realization that her little boy is all grown up now?" He flashed his 100-watt smile, causing his mom to relax a little bit.

Julie Grant smiled up at her pride and joy, a lump growing in her throat. "How am I gonna survive without my baby boy?" she said as her voice waivered. Fitz and his mom were incredibly close; definitely closer than he and his father. His mom was one of his best friends. And as much as he needed to get away from his father, he hated that it required being away from his mother.

"Don't worry, I'll call every Sunday. And I'll be home for Thanksgiving, it's only a few months away. And if dad gives you any trouble, I'm no more than a text away. I love you, mom." Fitz assured her. Fitz always had a way with words, he could talk a vegetarian into eating a burger.

He gave her one more hug before grabbing his duffle bag and throwing it over his shoulder. He smiled at her, before turning around, walking straight into a solid object, holding it to prevent it from falling.

What he was met with, were the most beautiful pair of brown doe-like eyes he had ever seen. The girl was much shorter than him, but she melted perfectly into him. As if she was made for him. She had the smoothest chestnut skin he had ever seen, as well as these full, plump lips that he wanted to devour. He was rendered completely and utterly speechless by her, and when he could finally find his voice, only one word came out.

"Hi" he said, inwardly kicking himself that it came out as a whisper.

"Hi." she replied. Her voice sounded magical, like she was singing a song that was made purely for him.

He never believed in love at first sight, but he'd be damned if he hadn't just experienced it.

* * *

"Olivia Carolyn Pope, can you wait up!" Abby screamed from behind her friend.

Olivia turned around, walking backwards. "Oh come on, Abs! The moving guys will move our stuff for us, all we need to do is carry one bag each. Why do you insist on carrying everything yourself?"

"Because I don't trust just anyone with my stuff. What if they take something?"

"Abigail, we know their names and their identities, there's no way they could even try. Now let's go!"

She went to face forward when she tripped, landing into the firm grip of the arms that caught her. She found herself staring up at the human personification of a Greek God. He had silky, curly, brown hair that was slicked back. His eyes were the most breathtaking blue she had ever seen. As if someone had gone to South Beach, Miami, solidified the blue water, and placed it in his eyes. She could feel the firmness of his abs through the tshirt he was wearing, and her hands could feel how fast his heart was beating.

And then, as if he were approaching her like a hunter would a deer, he whispered.

"Hi."

Olivia licked her lips, willing him to speak more, but then realized he was waiting to hear from her.

"Hi." She replied, her heart practically jumped out of her chest.

Dare she say it, but it looked like Abby wasn't gonna be the only one getting laid. Not if she had anything to do with it.

"I-I'm sorry, I should have been watching where I was going." Olivia stammered.

"It's quite alright, I should have been as well. It's completely my fault…"

"Olivia." She said, "Olivia Pope."

"Nice to meet you, Olivia. I'm Fitzgerald Grant. Fitz to my friends." He said with a smile.

"Oh, so we're friends?" she said, creating playful banter.

"Well, I would hope so, seeing as how you're still pressed up again me." With that, he shot her a dazzling smile, that she couldn't help but return.

Olivia stepped back, her cheeks turning crimson. "Well, friend, it was lovely running into you. Maybe I'll see you around." She said, never taking her eyes from his. "Come on, Abs." she called behind her, as she walked to the main building, a redhead running up next to her.

"Please let me be in the same building as her." Fitz whispered to himself.

Olivia and Abby finally made it up to their room. "Hello?" they called out.

Two girls came out of the room opposite the one Liv and Abby suspected was theirs. Both women had brunette hair, and they both wore excited smiles on their faces.

"Hi! You guys must be Olivia and Abigail. I'm Quinn, and this is Melanie." She pointed to the slightly more poised girl next to her. Quinn seemed pretty quirky, and she talked a mile a minute. If Liv and Abby weren't so used to fast talkers, they might have not been able to understand the words that she was saying.

"I go by Abby." Abby said with a smile.

"I go by Mellie, but Quinn likes to call people by their full names." She smiled at Olivia and Abby, excited to finally meet their suitemates. "So, I'm starving. Do you guys wanna go down to the dining hall, get some food, get to know each other?"

"That's a great idea, Mellie. Let us just put our stuff down, and we're good to go."

They unlocked the door to their room, Abby taking the left side, Olivia taking the right. They put their stuff down, and Abby changed her shirt as Olivia reapplied her makeup.

"Wouldn't be getting all nice and pretty for your boy toy, now would you?" Abby said, her head not yet through her tshirt.

"I don't know what you're talking about Abby, I just happen to take pride in my appearance." Liv denied. Inside she was praying that Fitz would be in the dining hall. She was dying to change her outfit, but she didn't want Abby to say anything. "You know what Abs, you go down with Quinn and Mellie, and I'm gonna meet you down there."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna call my dad, so…" Olivia sighed. She figured she might as well get it out of the way now.

"Okay. Let me know how it goes. Remember, just keep upbeat and positive. No matter how bad he may be." With that said, Abby gave Liv a light pat on the shoulder, closing the door behind her. Olivia could hear her explaining to the girls that she was gonna meet them at the dining hall, and then, heard the front door close. She pulled out her cellphone, dialing her home number, silently pleading that her father didn't answer the phone.

"Hello?" Eli Pope's gruff voice answered.

"Hi, daddy." Olivia said in a cheerful tone.

"Olivia? Livvie? Where are you? What day is it? I need you to go to the store and pick me up some more Jack Daniels."

Olivia sighed. Her dad, once the formidable Eli Pope, turned into a bit of a drunk after her mother's death. She told him 2 days ago that she was leaving to go to college. Clearly it didn't register.

"Daddy, I'm at college. In New Jersey. Harrison is going to be coming by in an hour to make you some dinner."

"Why did you leave me, Liv? You think it's my fault your mom is dead, don't you? My fault…my fucking fault…" Her father started to sob. She heard him get up, bottles clinking onto the floor.

"No, Daddy, it's not your fault. I don't think it's your fault. I just wanted to call and let you know that I love you. So much. And I'll see you when I come home for Thanksgiving." Olivia was on the verge of tears. She hated to see how bad her father got.

"One condition. Will you make the mashed potatoes from scratch with that delicious gravy?" he said.

Olivia laughed, throwing her head back. Every now and again, through the booze, her true father came out. "Yes, I will make the mashed potatoes with the gravy. And even some cornbread."

"Ooh girl, when you coming home?" her father joked, causing them both to erupt into laughter. "I love you, Livvie. Have fun at school. No boys. No girls either!"

"I love you too, Daddy. Bye."

Olivia hung up the phone, happy that her father was okay. Usually she and her cousin Harrison would take care of him. But it was time for her to go to college, to be able to make something out of her life. And she had to leave him behind to do so.

* * *

After she once again fixed her make up, she sprayed on a bit of perfume before walking out of her room. She went to the front door, making sure she had her dining card and keys, before she walked to the elevator. Her phone vibrated as she waiting for the elevator to reach her.

It was a text from Abby, letting her know where they were sitting. Olivia quickly texted back that she was on her way, as the elevator dinged open.

"Going down?" a smooth, velvety voice called to her. Her head shot up as she realized it was none other than Fitzgerald Grant, back in her presence. She smiled softly, walking into the elevator next to him.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think that you were purposely running into me." He said with a slight smirk on his face.

"Technically, I didn't run into you this time. I was waiting for the elevator, that you so happened to be on." She rebutted.

"Ooh, so sassy. It's a wonder your boyfriend can handle all of that."

"Who's to say I have a boyfriend?" Olivia questioned.

"A gorgeous, funny, sarcastic, intelligent from the sound of it, girl? There's no way in hell you could be single." He said with his signature charming smile.

"Well, sorry to disappoint kiddo, but I'm very single."

"No disappointment here. It just means you're more available to fall in love with me now."

Olivia threw her head back in laughter, her hand covering her face. Fitz thought her laugh was one of the most beautiful sounds he had ever heard.

"Your laugh is astounding." He whispered, his eyes landing on her lips. The air in the elevator changed, becoming that of rising attraction.

She looked at him, blushing a little. "The fact that you can make me laugh is even more astounding. I usually don't find most people our age intriguing or hilarious."

He moved closer to her. She couldn't stop him, even if she wanted to. Her heart skipped a beat as his hand reached for hers.

And suddenly, the lights went out. The elevator came to a stop. The air conditioning went off.

"What the fuck?!" they both said simultaneously.

* * *

**Uh oh, the power went out. They're stuck in the elevator. What ever shall happen? lol. No but seriously, this story is a lot of fun to write. All that I ask, is for respect. The first part was a sampling, so I do not take too kindly to "it's too short" reviews. I do this in my spare time to get away from the trials and tribulations of life. I can write as much or as little as I want, please remember that.**

**As always, reviews are loved and appreciated. Let me know what you guys think!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Ouch!"

"Shit, sorry, I'm looking for the emergency phone."

"Fitz, it's the 21st century, use your cellphone light."

"…oh."

Fitz took out his iPhone, putting on the flashlight. The look on Olivia's face gave away everything he needed to know. "You're afraid of elevators, aren't you?"

She didn't reply. Instead, she said down on the floor. Fitz reached for the emergency phone. "Hello? Hi, yes, my name is Fitzgerald Grant, another student as well as myself are trapped in the elevator in the Westfield Tower. Yes, okay. Thank you very much. Bye." He hung up the phone, sitting himself down next to Olivia.

"Jesus, it's hot in here." He said with a huff, pulling off his white t-shirt. He folded it up as well as he could to make it cushioned, then placed it on the ground. "Here, lay down on that. It'll help with your anxiety."

Olivia looked at him in wonder. "And how would you know that?"

"I used to have panic attacks as a kid. Come on, just trust me. Lay down."

She rolled her eyes, laying down on the tshirt, next to his lap. She put her legs up on the elevator wall, doing deep breathing exercises.

"So," she began, trying to take her mind off of being trapped in the elevator. "Where are you from?"

"Santa Barbara, what about you?"

Olivia sat up, looking straight at him. "Do you think you're funny, Grant? How'd you find out where I was from? Are you a stalker or something?"

"Olivia, my father is the Senator of California. I couldn't make this up if I tried."

And just like that, it hit her.

"Oh my god…I know you." She said.

"I'm sure you know of me because of the papers and such, but you don't know me personally."

"Yes, I do! My father used to be friends with yours. We used to always come over your house, on Wilshire, I think it was. We must have been about, eight or nine years old."

Fitz shook his head in disbelief. "No, that's not right. The only Pope's I remember had a really chubby daughter with a gap right between her two front tee-"

"Oh god, you remember that!" Olivia said, outraged. "Jesus, that's so embarrassing, I destroyed all proof of that evidence."

Fitz laughed loudly, amazed at the fact that the girl he thought he had met for the first time, was none other than his family friend, Eli Pope's, little girl. Someone he had known almost all of his life.

"Wait Liv, if that's the case, I would have definitely remembered seeing you in high school."

Olivia's smile faded, and the look in her eyes told him that there were deep levels of pain within her. "Oh, well, I was homeschooled for high school."

"How come, too afraid to show off those chubby cheeks?" he teased as he pinched her now slim cheeks. She smacked his hand away, chuckling. "Actually, asshole, I lost all of that baby weight in 8th grade. I just had a lot of family things going on, so I stayed home."

"So how are Maya & Eli? God, I haven't seen them in forever. I swear your mom was so adamant on us getting married." Fitz said with a laugh. Olivia smiled, being polite, wishing this wasn't about to take the turn that it was.

"Yeah, she was. Um, unfortunately she died four years ago. That's a little bit of the reason as to why I was homeschooled." She left out the fact that she had to take care of her father. She didn't want Fitz knowing that kind of information yet. She didn't want him to pity her. One thing about Olivia, is that she accepts pity from no one.

Fitz smile disappeared, and he leaned over to place his hand over hers. There was an electric current that passed through them once their hands touched, but they both tried to ignore it. "I'm really sorry, Liv. Your mom was an incredible woman."

She nodded; the tone in his voice was incredibly genuine. He instantly made her feel better; she assumed it was due to his charm.

Another 20 minutes went by, as they began to discuss any and everything they've missed in each other's lives over the last decade.

"God!" Fitz groaned, "I can't believe your first kiss was with Steve Nichols! He's a complete asshole!"

"Well, when we were eleven, he was nice and he gave me his dunkaroo snacks! I lived for that funfetti frosting. Besides, your first kiss was with Bethany Stefano? The one who, to this day, sleeps with everything that walks?"

"She does not, take that back!" Fitz warned playfully.

"Fitz, the girl has more play than Hugh Hefner!" Olivia cackled. And then, Fitz sprang up. He tickled Olivia's sides, causing her to squeal in laughter.

"FITZGERALD! STOP IT!" she screamed in between laughs.

"Only if you take it back!" Fitz said, laughing along with her.

What they both didn't notice, was that the lights had came on. Olivia had her eyes shut tight, and Fitz was too busy staring at the beauty of her face. The elevator door opened, and they both looked up to find at least ten pairs of eyes looking at them.

Fitz got up, putting his tshirt back on, before helping Olivia up. They gathered their things, and walked out of the elevator, snickering at they walked outside.

* * *

"That was fun, despite being stuck in the elevator." Olivia said. "Do you want to come down to the dining hall with me, maybe catch up some more over shitty college food?"

Fitz smiled widely, nodding his head. "Yeah, sure. There's no one else I'd rather eat barely edible food with."

Olivia and Fitz made their way over to Abby's table, where she sat with Mellie & Quinn. The girls all fell silent when Fitz approached. Their reactions were something out of a movie: all jaws dropped, while Mellie literally dropped her fork.

"Ahem!" Olivia cleared her throat. "Guys, this is my friend Fitz. Fitz, this is Abby, Quinn, and Mellie."

Fitz, being the gentlemen that he is, individually introduced himself to the girls. He sat down next to Mellie and Olivia.

"So Liv," Mellie said, "is this why you were so late?"

"Oh my god, I totally forgot to tell you guys!" And with that, Olivia explained to the group how she and Fitz had been trapped in the elevator for the last 35 minutes. Everyone was in shock as Olivia told the story.

Abby was quick to cut in. "Wait, you're terrified of elevators. How did you not have a panic attack?"

"Well, right when I was about to, Fitz distracted me by talking. And Abby, this isn't a stranger to us. This is Fitzgerald Grant! Like, Big Jerry is his dad!" Olivia exclaimed.

"No shit! This is the little boy who every girl wanted to be their first kiss when we were like eight? Ha, this is golden!" Abby laughed.

Fitz felt his cheeks turn crimson, taking a sip of water. "Wait a second. Abby…Abigail? Pigtail Abigail?" Fitz said, looking at Abby.

Olivia spit her water out, laughing at the fact that Fitz still remembered the name all of the neighborhood kids used to call Abby.

"Oh Jesus Christ, Fitzgerald. Mention that again and I'll make sure to wrap my pigtails around that pretty little throat of yours."

Fitz held up his hands in surrender, chuckling a little. "So, why didn't I see you in high school?"

"I ended up going to Rosemont Academy."

"Well, honestly it's nice to have a little piece of home here with me." Fitz said, "It makes me feel more at ease." Fitz said, earning nods from both Abby and Olivia.

* * *

The next two hours were filled with the five of them wandering around the campus, buying university clothing and getting to know one another.

"So Fitz, where are your roommates?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah, surely you don't want to spend all day with us?" Mellie chipped in.

"I don't know, actually. When I dropped off my stuff, no one was there. And then the whole elevator thing happened, and yeah. I haven't met them yet. I should probably go do that since it's 6 o'clock. Are you guys gonna go out tonight?" Fitz asked.

"Well, that depends." Abby said.

"On?"

"On if you tell Liv you want her to come out tonight. She won't go otherwise." Abby said, but not before Liv slapped her arm.

Fitz chuckled, shaking his head at Abby's boldness. Of course, he didn't mind it. Because she would say everything that he and Liv wouldn't. "Well Olivia, looks like I'll be texting you later."

He handed her his phone, so she could put her number in. She handed it back to him, and he saved it with a smile. "It was lovely to meet all of you. I'll see you guys later."

He walked away, looking back at Olivia, before he got too far away. She smiled to herself, as she felt her roommates eyes on her. They all started laughing, going back to their room to prepare for their first night out as college freshmen.

* * *

**Okay, so there's chapter 3! How are you guys liking the story so far? As always, reviews are loved and appreciated! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Guys I am so so so so so SO sorry for not updating! Between summer, working two jobs, and paying for college, my life is so hectic. This may just be the longest update I've done! I tried to make up for the delay. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Olivia Carolyn Pope, hurry the hell up!" Abby said, banging on the bathroom door. The girls had been waiting on Olivia for the past 30 minutes. It was now half past nine, and she changed more than ten times. Ever since she got Fitz' text, she couldn't help but try and look as perfect as possible. She entered her passcode into her phone, rereading his text for the umpteenth time in the last two hours.

Fitz: **Liv, here's your official invitation for a night out. My roommates know of a party 547 Quail Drive. I really hope to see you there. Still have to work on making you fall in love with me! Lol**

She smiled, yet again, locking her phone. She figured the outfit she had on was the best yet. She had on a black tank top, with her favorite pair of blue acid washed jean shorts. The black fishnet tights and her favorite black Steve Madden combat boots perfected the outfit. She finished applying her makeup, giving herself a once over before opening the door to come face to face with her three impatient roommates.

"You girls ready or what?" Olivia said with a smirk.

They grabbed their purses and phones, making their way to Circle. The Circle was was where everyone got the bus or the taxi to go downtown. For the first party of the semester, it seemed that everyone was going out. Olivia hadn't thought that it was a big deal, but she was mistaken. She looked to her left and saw a bunch of girls who had clearly pregamed a little too hard; stumbling back and forth and barely able to stand on their own two feet. She rolled her eyes at them, glad she knew how to hold her liquor. _I am my father's daughter_, she thought to herself. A sense of unease washed over her, but the voice that broke her thoughts instantly made it disappear.

"Wow. You look…..wow. Um….wow." Fitz blubbered out, turning crimson. Olivia smiled, sending shivers throughout Fitz' entire body. He returned her smile with a breathtaking smile of his own, before kissing her cheek.

"In case I forget to tell you later," Olivia said, "I had an amazing time tonight."

"Breakfast tomorrow?"

Olivia laughed, throwing her head back. "Already planning on seeing me tomorrow, Fitz?"

"I don't plan on ever letting you out of my sight, Ms. Pope."

Olivia nudged him smiling, just as the bus pulled up. Fitz turned around. "Yo, guys!"

Olivia turned to follow his gaze and saw three guys approaching them. She assumed they were his roommates.

"So is this her?" the boy with the ruffled brown hair asked.

"Am I who?" Olivia questioned.

"The girl who's gotten Fitzy ready to settle down on the first night of freshman year," the blondish boy said with a smile. Olivia felt a bit of unease at his smile, but she pushed it away, thinking it was just nerves for the night to go well.

"Livvie, this is Andrew, Jake, and the quiet one over there is Cyrus. Guys, this is Olivia. Be nice."

Finally being able to put the names to the faces helped so much. Olivia could tell that Andrew was a good guy, and although Cyrus was quiet, she could tell that he was only so because he was accessing the situation. He was the thinker of the group. Jake, on the other hand, seemed like a pretty boy who was just that. All brawn, no brains. Olivia snuck a look at Fitz, his superman curl dangling teasingly over his forehead. She was glad that he was as intelligent as he was sexy. She smiled at her thought, and at that moment, his eyes met hers. His gaze sent off a thousand fireworks inside of her, and she gasped from the overwhelming feeling.

"Hey, lovebirds! Let's go!" shouted Abby from the line. Fitz placed his hand on the small of Olivia's back, ushering her forward in front of him. They all got on the bus, along with practically the entire campus. The bus was packed to the point that there was no space in-between anyone. Abby and Quinn were on Mellie's lap, Jake and Andrew were back to back, and Cyrus was in the corner between two girls. Olivia thought he looked incredibly uncomfortable, but she put the thought at the back of her mind.

At the moment, Fitz was more focused on the fact that Olivia was pressed into him. He tried with all of his might to stay calm, to think about disgusting things. _Come on Fitz, think about something. Spiders. Grandma Julie's bunions. Something!_

Olivia felt the electric spark between her and Fitz. It was hard to even try to ignore it. What she was trying to do, however, was not move her body against his. Because if she did, she couldn't necessarily guarantee that they would be going to the party.

Olivia turned her head as much as she could, peeking up at Fitz. What she saw, shocked her. His eyes were already on her, but they were different. Instead of their usual cerulean, they were the color of the sky before a storm; dark and glazed over. Olivia bit her lower lip, Fitz' eyes following her movement.

The ball of electricity inside of Olivia was growing intensely every second that passed. All she wanted to do was turn around and pull him down to her and kiss his lips. They looked so full and plump, she just wanted to just on them.

Fitz leaned down slightly, so that his lips were in front of her right ear.

"You feel it too, don't you?" he whispered. "You feel the electric current when we touch. And when I do this," Fitz ran his hand up her leg, meeting her skin through her fishnet tights, "you get turned on, don't you?"

Olivia shuddered, trying to change the topic. "Fitz, how much have you had to drink?"

"Enough to be brave enough to say what we both know already." He said with another one of his panty dropping smiles.

"This is our stop!" Mellie shouted out, causing everyone to look at her. The group pressed the stop button, getting off the bus at the corner of Quail Ave and Partridge Street.

"You guys ready?" Andrew asked everyone. They all shouted shrieks of excitement, ready to enter their first party as college freshmen.

* * *

"This is it? It seems a little quiet." Olivia said, eyeing the house. It looked like your average house on a street; five steps leading up to a large brick two family house. A guy with a snapback stood at the front door, with a red cup in his hands.

Fitz walked up to the guy, and the group followed. "How much?"

"2 for girls, 5 for guys."

Everyone started to get their money together, as Fitz gave the guy seven dollars.

"That's for me and her. Come on, Liv."

Olivia and Abby shared a look, smiling. She took his hand, looking back at the group. "See you guys inside!" she said, sticking her tongue out.

There was a sign on the wall, telling them to go downstairs and make a left. Olivia held Fitz' hand tighter as they walked down the stairs. The muffled sound of the music became louder and more clear. They turned left, staring at the closed door down the hall. Flashing lights emitted through the cracks. Fitz turned around, shooting Liv a wink, before opening the door.

The music and lights hit them full blast as they opened the door. People were everywhere, red solo cups were in the air, there were people making out in the corner, and people getting served drinks in the back.

"We're never gonna get drinks, look at that line!" Fitz shouted.

"Watch this!" Olivia said, walking to the back. Fitz watched in amazement as Olivia smiled and batted her eyelashes at the guy pouring the drinks waved her to the front of the line, blushing when she touched his arm. He gave her two full cups of jungle juice, and watched her as she walked away. She handed one of the cups to Fitz. "Cheers!" she sang. She downed her cup in entirety, going to get a refill. Fitz pulled her back. "Whoa! Let's pace ourselves here."

Olivia stared at him, confused. "Don't you want to get me drunk?"

"What? No! I mean, if you want to get drunk, that's your choice. Not mine. Why would you ever assume that's what I wanted?"

Olivia put her head down as she spoke, and Fitz had to lean forward to even hear what she said. "I thought you wanted to have sex with me…"

Fitz was at a loss for words. He stammered a little bit before answering. "I do! I mean, one day. Not tonight. I mean. I do, but I want to get to know you first. Liv," he said exasperated, running his hand through his hair, trying to get out the words. "I don't want you to be just some hook up. I am genuinely interested in you. I want to know your dreams, your fears, your favorite color, your first kiss, everything. This isn't just physical. I'm in this for the long haul."

Olivia's heart melted at his words. The times she had sex with Edison, he had always gotten her drunk first. That was she was more likely to say yes. Fitz was unlike anyone she had ever known. He had completely and totally thrown her for a loop.

She pulled him towards her. "Dance with me."

"Anything you wish, Livvie."

She turned around, winding her hips into his, letting the beat flow through her body. She dipped, grinded, moved this way and that, and the whole time, Fitz kept up with her. Edison never could, even on his best days.

"Come get it, bae!" Olivia sang along. Fitz chuckled behind her, putting his hands on her hips. Out of nowhere, he turned her around, taking her hand in his, before twirling her. She laughed an exhilarating laugh, throwing her head back. Out of the corner of her eye, she was aware of an audience.

Her roommates and his roommates all stood gaping at them. Abby had never seen Olivia so carefree and lifelike, and Andrew, who had known Fitz over the summer, had never seen him like a girl enough to dance. Olivia jumped up and down, shouting to the music, while Fitz bent down pretending to dance, causing Olivia to laugh even harder. He picked her up, spinning her around, while the whole crowd cheered them on.

He placed her back on her feet, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. Then, before either of them realized what was happening, Olivia stood on her tippy toes, and kissed him. The crowd roared around them, but Olivia and Fitz were in their own little world.

"Hey, guys!" Quinn said.

"Yo, loverboy!" Andrew said.

"Hey, Olitz!" Abby shouted.

Olivia and Fitz looked at her. "What the hell did you just say?" they said simultaneously.

"It's your couple name. Filivia is stupid. But Olitz works."

"We're just getting to know each other, Abby." Olivia said.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure your tongue knows the inside of his mouth pretty damn well by now. Now let's get some drinks!"

And for the rest of the night, the group enjoyed themselves. Even Cyrus, whom Olivia saw talking to a thin brunette guy with glasses.

* * *

"Liv, wake up!" Abby said from the bathroom. She was still in her pajamas, brushing her teeth. The party last night had been a success, and her entire dorm was still sleeping. There was a knock at the door. When Abby answered it, no one was there, but there were white lilies on the ground. Abby turned to look at the door, and there was a note, addressed to _Livvie._

She picked up the flowers and took the note off the door, closing it with her foot. She walked back into the room, putting the flowers on Olivia's nightstand. She put the edge of the note into her roommate's ear, knowing it would wake her up.

Olivia screamed, swatting at her ear, ready to kill whatever insect dared to invade her personal space. What she was met with, was her best friend cackling at her reaction.

"You know I hate when you do that, Abigail." Olivia growled, clearly not a morning person. She laid back down, picking up what Abby was torturing her with. She took one look at the handwriting, knowing it belonged to Fitz. And just then, she noticed the lilies on her nightstand. She smiled a full 1000 watt smile, bringing them to her nose. She opened the note, excited to see what it said:

_Good morning, Livvie. Last night was….beyond words. I know you probably don't remember last night at all (courtesy of all those cups of jungle juice you had) but I do. You told me that your favorite flowers were Casablanca lilies, so I took the liberty of going 30 minutes away to find them. When you're fully awake, I was thinking maybe we could go to the field and have a little picnic? Maybe bring some books and just read to one another. I'm willing to o whatever you want, as long as I get to stare into your eyes while doing so._

_I'll be waiting,_

_Fitz_

* * *

**I felt like I had to end it there! How are you guys liking it so far? Please remind, reviews are loved and appreciated! Until next time 3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Without further ado guys!**

* * *

"How is it that you find a boyfriend on the first fucking day of school, Liv?" Abby exclaimed.

Her best friend had never really dated after Edison. After they broke up two years previously, Olivia never showed interest in anyone, she never had sex, she didn't do anything but take care of her dad and do her homeschooling.

And now, it seemed as if life drew her an awesome hand. Fitz still seemed like the sweetheart they knew as kids. And Abby would make sure that Olivia got the happiness she deserved.

Olivia on the other hand, had spent the last 20 minutes walking around the dorm with her note in hand. She brushed her teeth while holding the note, did her makeup with the note in her lap, and even straightened her hair while having the note in the corner of the mirror.

"I didn't find a boyfriend Abs, I found a friend. Who just so happens to be a boy. Well, a man." Olivia said with a smile.

Abby did a double take, watching Olivia. "What the fuck are you smiling at? My god, who are you and what have you done with my best friend? You haven't even gotten a good dicking yet, and you're smitten!"

Olivia laughed, throwing her brush at Abby. "You are so vulgar!"

"Oh please, I'm just saying what no one else ever does!"

"Abigail, you have no filter!"

"Yet another reason why you love me. Over a cliff, Liv."

"Over a cliff, Abs." Olivia responded. Abby had been there for her through every single milestone of her life. When they were kids they learned about the phrase "Over a cliff", and thought it fit their friendship perfectly. No matter the task, no matter the problem, they would be there for one another. They would have each other's backs. They would follow the other over a cliff, no matter the circumstances.

"So have you talked to loverboy yet?"

"Actually, no. I was just getting ready to call him." Olivia scrolled through her contacts, until she found his number. She waited anxiously as the phone rang. On the third ring, he answered.

"Good morning, beautiful." His voice instantly made Olivia melt. It was smooth, baritone, velvety. She had never thought a voice could be velvety, but Fitz was showing her that everything she had ever seemed to know had been wrong.

"Good morning, handsome. Thank you for the flowers, they're beautiful. And the note was amazing. If you're still game, I'm all for that picnic."

"I'm glad you said so. Is there anything you're allergic to?"

"Aside from bullshit, I think I'm okay." She joked.

Fitz laughed heartily, shaking his head. "Okay, great. Do me a favor and bring two books; one that is your all time favorite, and one that you're currently reading. I'll do the same."

Olivia smiled, biting her lip. "That sounds great. Where should I meet you?"

"I can come to your room to get you, if that's okay?"

"That's perfect. See you then, Fitz."

* * *

Hearing three knocks on the front door, sent Olivia's nerves into overdrive. She heard his baritone voice as well as the voices of her two suitemates, Mellie and Quinn.

She tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear, reaching for the flower pin to put in her hair. Her baby blue sundress perfected the statement "I know summer's ending, but it's still nice out", while her beige thin cardigan accented it with a dash of "in the fall state of mind". She slipped on her beige Mary Jane pumps, before spritzing herself with perfume. She opened the door and walked out to the common area, where Fitz, Mellie, and Quinn stood.

All eyes fell on her as she walked out. "Oh my god, Liv, you look amazing!" Mellie and Quinn said in unison. Olivia flashed a smile of thanks towards them. Fitz however, was rendered speechless.

She looked like something out of a movie. Like the dream girl that the nerdy guy wished he could be with. And here she was, getting ready to go out to a picnic with him. "You look incredible, Olivia." Fitz said, once he finally found his voice.

Olivia had to bite her lip to keep herself from openly drooling at him. He wore a v-neck thin baby blue sweater that complimented his eyes perfectly. He had on dark jeans, and his superman curl dangled teasingly over his forehead. He looked like a model. An actual GQ Sexiest Man of the Year, model.

"Thanks Fitz," she said as she picked up her two books from the desk. She spent a good ten minutes going back and forth between different books, before she picked an all time favorite, followed by a book she was reading now.

"Whatcha got there?" He asked, tilting his head. She moved the books out of his sight of view, waving her finger at him.

"Oh no you don't, Fitzgerald, you have to wait until the picnic to see my books. That's only fair, since I don't know where we're going."

"I can deal with that. Shall we?" he practically sang.

"You guys are going on a picnic, that's so cute!" Quinn gushed. Olivia was beginning to warm up to her. She had such a bouncy energy, that you couldn't help but feel happy around her.

"Come on, Quinn! Let's leave them alone, so Fitz can get his chocolate fix." Mellie said with a wink at Olivia, who threw a nearby pencil at her.

"I'm gonna get you for that later, Melanie!" Olivia said through her laughter. Mellie seemed like a ball to have around. She was quick and feisty, something that Liv knew was a trait of her own.

With Quinn and Mellie in their room, Olivia and Fitz were finally alone.

"How'd you sleep? Is your back okay?" Fitz questioned.

When Olivia woke up, her back was a little sore, only, for the life of her, she couldn't understand why.

"It's sore. I'm gonna guess you're gonna fill me in as to why?"

"Well, by the time we left the party it was after three, so we had to take a cab back. And we were in the cab, and you were telling me about how much you hated my families dinner parties, and that the only thing to look forward to at them, was seeing me. And then you said that you wish you'd met me before someone named Edison."

Olivia's cheeks burned with embarrassment. Why hadn't see remembered any of this? She didn't wake up this morning with a hangover.

"How does that explain my back?"

"You felt out of the cab backwards."

"Jesus. I'm never getting that drunk again. Shall we go?"

"Of course, milady." He stuck his arm out, and Olivia wrapped hers around his.

* * *

"We've been here two days, how did you find this place?" Olivia asked in wonder.

She looked around the meadow, her eyes falling on all of the flowers. She wasn't even sure what types were all around her, they were all so colorful and beautiful. Yellow, blue, purple, red, pink, white, all surrounded her and Fitz. In the middle of all of the flowers was a cleared out space solely of grass. It was shaped in an oval. Whether it was made over time or constructed that way, she had no idea. But it was gorgeous.

"Well, I decided to research this place before I got here. And I came across a bunch of places that people don't really know about. And I figured this would be a perfect place for a picnic." Fitz said, as he took her hand, leading her to the circle. He put the picnic basket down, opening it to grab the red blanket, spreading it out for him and Olivia to sit on.

Olivia sat down, staring up at Fitz with a slight smile on her face. He unpacked the basket, laying out strawberries, turkey and cheese sandwiches, and ice cream. He took out two capri suns, at which Olivia giggled.

"Who gave you the key to my heart, Mr. Grant? Everyone knows a girl can't resist capri sun."

"Oh, you didn't know? There's a guidebook." He took out his phone, scrolling before he placed it down on the blanket. A song emerged, and Olivia immediately perked up.

"This is Vampire Weekend! I love this song!" She picked up one of the sandwiches, unwrapping it, before taking a bite. "This must look oh so sexy, huh?"

"I think anything you do is down right beautiful, so I think I'm a bit biased when it comes to you."

Olivia blushed, looking down. She never had anyone in her entire life treat her as Fitz had in just two days. They fell into an easy conversation, talking about which classes they were taking, whether or not they thought they were going to get homesick, and their lives over the years.

"You know, you never told me who Edison is." Fitz brought up after a few hours. At this point his head was in Olivia's lap, and she was reading one of her book choices to him. She decided on one of her favorites, The 25th Hour. As she held up the book with one hand, her other was lost in his unbelievably soft hair.

"What made you think about that?" Olivia said, putting the book down."

"Well, I just realized that you artfully dodged it earlier. So come on, what's the deal, who was he?"

"He was my ex boyfriend. He was a piece of shit, and an asshole and had I known that previously, I wouldn't have lost my virginity to him. It was terrible. There was no spark, it was like…..dull. Like picking out sandpaper, or watching paint dry. It was…WILL YOU STOP LAUGHING?"

Fitz was laughing so hard that he began to turn red. "I'm sorry!" he tried to sound sincere as tears streamed down his face from laughing so hard. "It's just, someone who you were in a relationship with shouldn't be referred to as sand paper!" Fitz barely got the sentence out before he started laughing again.

Olivia tried to fight the smile that was forming on her face, taking one of the strawberries, shoving it into Fitz' open mouth. His eyes shot open, before narrowing teasingly. He leaned up, out of Olivia's lap, so that he sat eye level with her. He took the strawberry out of his mouth before he kissed her cheek lightly, before looking back at her, with a look of utmost sincerity in his eyes. His eyes could tell her anything she ever wanted to know.

"I'm sorry for laughing. I just think that any guy who was lucky enough to have you, should have provided for you and your needs. I know I would fulfill any need you ever had. Trust me." He leaned in, kissing her, allowing the juice from the strawberry to enter her mouth. She inhaled the taste, pulling him closer.

He laid her gently down on the blanket, his hand resting on her hip, as he laid ontop of her. She moved his hand to her thigh, which he then cupped, wrapping it around him. They deepened the kiss, Olivia's fingers clutching at the hair at the nape of his neck. Their lips moved together in perfect synchronization, and before long, they had to break apart for air. Fitz' chest heaved as he stared down into her doe like eyes. "You are incredible. I'm so happy you chose to come here for school."

"Likewise, Fitzy. Now less talking," she gently pulled his face down to hers, "and more kissing."

* * *

The first week of classes passed by in a blur. Olivia's schedule consisted of several different English classes, some at a junior level. Olivia was always an advanced student, way above her age group. The only time she got to see Fitz that week was when the two suites had dinner in the dining hall together every night. He was taking a few journalism classes, as well as English courses, totaling his credits for freshmen year to 16 credits. It was worth it, in his eyes. According to his father, he was supposed to become governor, and then head for Washington D.C., to one day become president.

Fitz however, wanted to be a journalist. He wanted to travel around the world, one day having the recognition of someone along the lines of Anderson Cooper. It was his dream, his passion, and he'd stop at nothing to reach his destination.

He and Liv were on his bed, doing homework, when his phone rang. "Hello?" he answered. He listened for a few seconds, before a smile broke out onto his face. "Yeah, that sounds great. Okay. We'll be right there." He hung up the phone, putting his books on his nightstand. "Come on, Livvie." He reached his hand out.

Olivia took his hand without looking, still writing in her notebook. "Liv," Fitz started to whine and pout. "Come on."

She looked up at him, putting her glasses ontop of her head. "I'm in the middle of homework Fitz, it has to wait."

"Olivia, get your ass up right now and come with me. It's worth it, I have a surprise for you."

She sighed, putting her books on the bed, along with her glasses, putting on Fitz' flipflops. They made small talk about their classes while riding the elevator down. Fitz opened the door leading out of the tower, and before Olivia had a proper chance to react to what she saw, was when she screamed "WHAT THE FUCK?"

* * *

**As you know, reviews are always loved and appreciated! What do you guys think Fitz surprised Liv with? How are we all liking the story so far?**


End file.
